In general, absorbent articles should comfortably fit the body of a wearer. Most absorbent articles include an absorbent pad formed by an absorbent core contained in a wrap comprising a barrier tissue and/or a forming tissue. The subject invention discloses an absorbent article and a method of making an absorbent article generally having extensibility in at least one direction, preferably the cross-direction. Such extensibility permits an absorbent article to extend and expand about and conform to the body of the wearer. Such extension and expansion about the wearer is feasible because both the bodyside liner and the outer cover are extensible in at least the one direction.
However, in conventional structures, the outer cover is typically adhesively secured to the forming tissue of the absorbent pad. In such embodiments, extending the outer cover in the cross-direction extends the absorbent pad in the cross-direction. In such embodiments, the force used to extend the outer cover, and thence the absorbent pad, can tear or otherwise damage the absorbent pad. Since the absorbent pad is typically a sealed enclosure, namely an absorbent core enclosed within the combination of a forming tissue and a barrier tissue, tearing the absorbent pad, namely either the forming tissue or the barrier tissue, can release superabsorbent particles and other materials into contact with the body of the wearer. The particles can irritate the skin of the wearer, and indicate failure of the absorbent article to perform properly. Therefore, it is critical, and essential, to find a way to prevent tearing or other structural failure of the absorbent pad.